


i'm in love with an e-boy

by harvuro



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, M/M, Misunderstandings, Short, Suicidal Thoughts, just two sad dudes being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvuro/pseuds/harvuro
Summary: short skephalo fic based off wilburs song
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	i'm in love with an e-boy

skeppy was never the type to fall in love.

until his best friend came along.

it was crazy, really, how quickly he fell in love.  
at first he was a fan, then friends, and now they were inseparable.

the first time skeppy saw his face; he was out of breath, needless to say.  
bad was just, so beautiful. so gorgeous. to the point it made skeppy self conscious of his own appearance.

he wanted to be pretty too, maybe then bad would like him back.

he’d already accepted it, that bad was straight and wouldn’t ever like him.  
for god’s sake, skeppy though he himself was straight until bad came along.

until he couldn’t take it anymore.

from skeppy:

i wanna be the guy that you fall asleep on call with

from bad:

what O_O I mean okay

from skeppy:

i. don’t know how to say this

from bad: 

say what?

from skeppy:

im. im in love with you

read 2:27am.

and that hurt. he knew it wasn’t a good idea.  
he shouldn’t of done it, and now he’d lost his best friend. over his stupid selfish desires.  
and now he had no one. was it even worth living anymore?

what the fuck was he supposed to do?

from skeppy:

I’m sorry. I wont bother you anymore

and he blocked all contact with badboyhalo.

he stopped making videos. what would they be without bad?

he stopped talking to everyone, because it wasn’t as amazing without bad.

he stopped taking care of himself, because he didn’t have bad to remind him.

after a week, bad was streaming as usual on saturday. skeppy joined it, not saying a single thing.

“I’m just, im sorry guys, I just, I miss skeppy so much, I don’t understand why he blocked me on everything, I don’t know what I did im-“ bad sniffles, looking to his donations, seeing a dono.

Skeppy donated 100$

I love you

“oh. oh my goodness, that’s not him, please stop messing with me, its not funny guys,” and bad was wholeheartedly crying at that point.

skeppy felt terrible. he was such a shitty person.

Skeppy donated 100$

i unblocked you

and that’s when bad ended the stream.

skeppy immediately called bad after unblocking him.

“skeppy, skeppy oh my goodness,” bad started sobbing loudly, unable to form a coherent sentence.

“im sorry, bad.”

“you know I love you, right? in the same way you love me. you just didn’t- didn’t give me a chance to say it. I never thought- never thought you could like me back,” bad sobbed, “im sorry skeppy.”

“I love you so much, bad, im sorry,” skeppy sniffled.

“it’s okay. I love you too, skeppy.”


End file.
